The use of wireless and wired communication is ever increasing. For example, a consumer may utilize a wireless phone to communicate using voice and data. The consumer may also use a wireless laptop to access a wireless network to send and receive email and instant messages. Further, to interact with the laptop, the consumer may employ wireless devices, such as a wireless keyboard and mouse, a wireless printer, and so on. Thus, a wide variety of devices may communicate using wireless techniques, one to another.
The transmission power of these devices may be monitored for compliance with a variety of factors. For example, the transmission power of a wireless device may be monitored to determine whether the device is operating as intended. Is the device operating at or near its peak power level? Is the transmission power maximizing the capabilities of the device? Further, wireless transmission power may be required to remain under a stipulated emission level as prescribed by respective wireless standards. For instance, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) may specify an average power limit over a particular amount of time that may be utilized by the wireless device.
Traditional techniques which are utilized to monitor transmission power, however, may affect the transmission power itself, may be difficult to calibrate, and may require additional devices which may further increase the complexity and cost of the wireless device. For example, traditional techniques require passive components that result in a power overhead, which may affect the operation of the power amplifier itself. Also, calibration for the bond wire may introduce resistance offsets for monitoring the drop due to current variation.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.